Brick Jojo: The Owner's Guide
by rooniey
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the BRICK unit. Inside are the instructions to help it reach it's full potential. Other units mentioned not included.


**Author's note:** I've seen these things in other fandoms, but not really in _The Powerpuff Girls_ fandom yes. Sooo yeah, I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED mkay?

* * *

><p>Brick Jojo: The User's Guide and Instruction Manual<p>

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a BRICK unit from The Powerpuff Girls series! Please listen carefully to the following instructions, so that your BRICK unit may reach it's full potential. Please look at the rest of our catalogue for more models to complete your set!

(Warning: We are, in no part, responsible for any damages, injuries, or deaths caused by failure to read and apply these instructions.)

(We do not accept returns, exchanges, or trade-ins; we apologize for any inconvenience this may cause our customers.)

**Basic Information:**

**Name:** Brick Jojo

**Age:** Physically 16

**Place of Manufacture:** Townsville

**Height:** Varies to about 6'2"

**Weight:** 180 lbs

Your BRICK unit will come with the following accessories:

One red T-shirt

One pair of black jeans

One 'bad-ass type' leather jacket

One red cap

One fingerless leather glove

When you first receive your BRICK unit, he may seem pissed off. This is because he's not used to be kidnapped- I mean taken to strange places. DO NOT press this further. It's not wise to get on the bad side of this Rowdyruff. Reverse this by giving him access to fighting dummies and a training room, and he'll be satisfied enough to activate other modes.

**Programming:**

Your BRICK unit can adapt different personalities to whatever you wish. As such, he has many useful programs:

**Warrior**: Your BRICK unit is an excellent fighter, one of the best of his age. He will kill or mortally wound whoever/whatever you wish. He is quite adept to using his fists and feet, but will fight better with his powers. He will not be able to defeat a BLOSSOM unit if he does not have enough TRAINING CAPACITY.

**Big Brother:** Your BRICK unit may not seem like it, but he is a good caretaker. He will defend you from any villain (if the situation arises), bully, and just about any other threat. If your parents do not trust you at home, he can supervise you! If you need booze, he can get it for you! If you need advice, he'll give it to you! **NOTE:** Only can be activated for people ages zero to eighteen.

**Jerk:** One of your BRICK unit's specialties is being a jerk. He will be sarcastic and cocky. Do not feed his ego too much.

**Manservant:** He does not enjoy this mode but your BRICK unit will do anything for you if you show him who's boss early on. If you show him love and appreciation, he will activate **BOYFRIEND MODE**. (Recommended combination)

**Modes:**

**ROWDYRUFF (default)** - Your BRICK unit will be hyper aware and ready to fight. He is a skilled Rowdyruff, yet he looks down on humans, so he will also act arrogant and self important. It is good for your BRICK unit to relax at times. Set out a training facility or BLOSSOM unit dummies or books for him. He should activate **TEENAGER MODE** if done properly.

**TEENAGER**- Will act like a normal kid his age. It will seem as if you just had another family member walking around the house. Your unit is not often in this mode.

**FLIRT**- Your unit will call you pet names, wink, smile, blow kisses and tease. (**NOTE:** if other females are in the area, he will hit on them too. Draw his attention away from them by outright telling him to look at you instead. Well, all other females but if a POWERPUFF unit is around, keep him away.)

**DESTRUCTIVE**- Your unit will destroy everything in his path, swear, and attempt to kill. This includes but is not limited to: severely insulting others, attempting to kill POWERPUFF units, and laughing like a maniac. To reverse this, you must lock him in a room with a HIM unit and everything should be fine.

**ENIGMA**- Will be silent and reclusive. He will move around quietly and in the shadows. Give him some space and he'll come around. Do not let him near a POWERPUFF-Especially BLOSSOM-unit.

**ANGSTY**- Your BRICK unit will constantly sulk because his life is pretty screwed up. Put him around a book or computer or any of the ROWDYRUFF units and he'll cheer up.

**BOYFRIEND**- If you show your BRICK unit affection and appreciation, he should activate this mode. He will act like any other teenage boyfriend. If you need some space or want to go out with someone else, just tell him that you must break up and he will understand. The good thing is, he will hold no ill feelings toward you (unless he's in **DESCRUCTIVE MODE**) and you can get back together with him as many times as you want! **NOTE:** This is the ONLY mode that can be used at the same time as other modes.

**HAPPY**- It's self explanatory; your BRICK unit will be happy and will be obliged to be kind to limited people.

**Relations with other units:**

There are many models in this series. Your BRICK unit will have different opinions of them when they are in the vicinity.

**Interaction with ALLY units:**

**BUTCH JOJO: **Your BRICK unit's brother. BRICK unit occasionally loses his temper on him for being a psychopath and beats him up quite a lot since he doesn't listen to him.

**BOOMER JOJO:** Your BRICK unit's other brother. BRICK unit is a bit more calmer with this ROWDYRUFF unit since the BOOMER unit listens a lot more. BRICK unit is occasionally exasperated and pissed off with his obvious infatuation with the BUBBLES unit.

**HIM:** BRICK unit's supposed "second father". He is usually creeped out by this travestite and tries his best to avoid him.

**MOJO JOJO:** The supposed "first father" of the ROWDYRUFF units. Your BRICK unit is annoyed with him a lot because of his ranting.

**Interactions with ENEMY units:**

**ALL POWERPUFFS:** BRICK units despise them all. But more so on his counterpart, the BLOSSOM unit which he still shows signs of being attracted to.

**CITIZENS OF TOWNSVILLE:** Your BRICK unit does not give a crap about it and will do his best to cause chaos and destruction.

**Maintenance:**

Your BRICK unit will clean itself, as long as you give him access to the bathroom. But if the BRICK unit forgets to bathe, then you must tell him to. He is frequently covered in dirt, ichor, sweat, and blood. He will forget to bathe very often as he is still a boy after all.

The BRICK unit can cook and order food for himself. You have to make sure that he has eaten three meals that day, or he might run slower the next. Do not let him eat anything the BLOSSOM unit has cooked.

**FAQ:**

**Q.** My BRICK unit refuses to let me see how he looks like under his cap, why's that?

**A.** He was born with it. He sort of has an attachment to it.

**Q.** Why is my BRICK unit always glaring at a BLOSSOM unit?

**A.** He was died before because she kissed him.

**Q.** If I have my BRICK unit in BOYFRIEND MODE long enough, will he unlock a HUSBAND or FIANCEE MODE or something?

**A.** Yes, it's very rare, and still called BOYFRIEND MODE. If he is in that mode for more than two years then he should go out of his way to propose. But BE WARNED, the BRICK unit does not age, but you do.

**Q.** My BRICK unit is always glaring at the toilet. What's that supposed to mean?

**A.** He was born in a toilet.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem:** He's stuck in Angsty mode.

**Solution:** He's just going through a hard time. Let him beat up his brothers or maybe one of the POWERPUFF units.

**Problem:** My BRICK unit is in FLIRT MODE a little too often. How do I fix it?

**Solution: **Chase him with antidote X. Or show him a picture of a POWERPUFF unit, works much more effective if it's a BLOSSOM unit.

**Problem:** My unit is often jumping off roofs...

**Solution:** Your BRICK unit is simply utilizing his Rowdyruff powers.

**Problem:** My BRICK unit refuses to let me kiss his cheek. Why?

**Solution:** Read the answer from the FAQs.

**Problem:** I think my BRICK unit is malfunctioning. He keeps muttering about taking over the world and making weird plans

**Solution:** You were accidentally sent a MAFIA BRICK unit from the 19th series. We're sorry for the inconvenience. Please enjoy him! (You will).

If you follow these instructions carefully, you'll enjoy your BRICK unit to his full potential! There are many ways to displease him so please try and keep him happy for his and your safety! If you are unsatisfied with him, simply get a MOJO JOJO or HIM unit and make sure no BUTCH or BOOMER units are in the vicinity and he'll be gone for good (although it's not recommended considering you're left with a MOJO JOJO or HIM unit instead). Please enjoy him!


End file.
